St Michele High Presents: The Battle of the Bands
by DangerGirlRed2011
Summary: Find out what happens when Aiden Enjolras excepts his best friend Eponine Thenardier into his band "The Rebels" when they need someone who write their own songs for the battle of the band. Will it destroy their friendship? Or will Enjonine finally make it's debut to the world? Rated T for now!
1. Beautiful With You

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I know I shouldn't be writing this story right now, but I just had to. When I was listening to my iPod at work, I heard some songs that made me think of Eponine and how it could have been her writing them. So I just began to wonder what would have happened if Eponine and Enjolras had a band that was entered in the battle of the bands? Well we are about to find out together. There will also be another story that ties into this one later. Where it mostly focuses on Eponine and Enjolras in a Musical. **

**Info you need to know before reading: The schools name is Saint Michele High School, Eponine and her siblings live with the Enjolras family, There won't be any Cosette in this story until I post the other story that focuses on the Musical (Which you can vote for on my profile), and Marius fans please don't hate me for my occ take on his character. **

**Who I picture when typing this story: Eponine (Samantha Barks), Enjolras (Aaron Tviet), and Marius (Eddie Redmayne). The other characters I mention have just not revealed to me who they resemble yet. Okay so I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Joining the Rebels

Eponine walked into the garage where her best friend, Aiden Enjolras, was with his band "The Rebels" were practicing for The Battle of the Bands. Aiden had started this band two years ago, a compromise that he made with his father to get rid of the awful T-shirt and ripped jeans look that he had sported throughout middle school. Aside from the band, Aiden was a straight A, honor student. Captain of the soccer, basketball, and baseball team, as well as the president of eight clubs: The Human Rights Club, The Young Republicans, The Debate Team, The History Club, Student Council, National Honors Society, S.A.D.D., and The Floor Hockey Team. He also was in the Drama Club, which Eponine was the President of.

Eponine was also an Honor student, second in her class right below Aiden, President of the Photography Club, The Editor of the School Newspaper, Yearbook, and weekly Poetry website. She was lead soloist in Choir, first chair clarinetist in the high school band, as well as a champion dancer and ice skater. Though she also was apart of all the activities that Aiden was apart of. As per the basis of their friendship.

The funny thing was that many people who knew them, that Aiden and Ponine had once been bitter rivals when they first met each other. That was until Aiden found out about Eponine's home life. He had known about how bad her father abused her and her siblings for over a year, then it happened. One night a year ago, Aiden was sleeping in his bed. Only to be woken up by his cell phone going off at 2 in the morning. It was Eponine calling. He never even got a word out before he heard Eponine sobbing into the phone in pain, "Aiden... Help me..." The line had then died. Within seconds, he had woken his mother and she drove him to Eponine's house. There, he saw Ponine's younger brother, Gavroche coming out of his hiding place in the bushes outside. He took Aiden and Mrs. Enjolras to where Azelma and Eponine were.

Azelma was slung over the back of the couch. Her pink shirt torn and bloody from the multiple times she was hit as well as many slashes to her arms and legs. She was barely conscious she pointed to where Ponine was laying. At the bottom of the wooden staircase, Eponine was in her sweatpants and tank top left in a pool of blood. Her head was cracked open, her face was swelling and bruised, and she had too many cuts and a stab wound at her left side. Mrs. Enjolras called an ambulance for Eponine, but had Aiden take Azelma to the E.R. with Gavroche.

Azelma ended up needing a few stitches and a cast for her broken left leg, plus she had a concussion. Though she got off easy compared to Eponine. When the ambulance finally arrived with Eponine and Mrs. Enjolras, the doctors immediately escorted Ponine into the operating room where they stitched up her head, side, and arms. Then set the bones in her right knee and right shoulder, then finally had to wire her jaw after discovering it to be broken. It had taken eight months for Eponine to finally heal after that, but by then her father and his gang had been arrested. Ponine, Gavroche, and Azelma had started living with the Enjolras's, which helped the overprotective Aiden sleep better at night. Though Ponine had been insistent that she be well enough for the Spring Musical their sophomore year, which Eponine had held a smaller role due to her injuries still made her head spin on occasion.

Now in their Junior year, Eponine sat with Ethan Grantaire, J.C. Feuilly, Jean Prouvaire, and some other boys from the Young Republicans and Soccer team as they were on the couch that Aiden had brought out for when the Rebels practiced. Eponine always felt that whenever she had a chance to watch Aiden get lost in playing the music on his guitar. As lead guitar, he tried to find songs that brought the most emotion out. He was surrounded by his best friend and neighbors, Dean Combeferre who played electric guitar with him. Marius Pontmercy, who had just recently moved in with his grandfather down the road, picked up the bass part with such ease. Vincent Joly, the hypochondriac of the group aka the future doctor, played keys which was said to have been the only time he wasn't worried about contracting some new illness. The finally the group had been finished with Justin Courfeyrac on drums, the boy that Gavroche began to want to be just like. They had just finished the new song by Hinder, just about to stop for the day when Eponine got a text message.

"Hey guys! Listen up!" Eponine yelled to the noisy boys, she read the text, "'Contestants of the 14th annual Battle of the Bands. We regret to inform you that there has been a slight change to the rules of this years competition. In the case of last year, when three bands had the same set list. The judges have now decided to make the contest content only able to use music that have been written originally. Though we will reveal a grand prize at a later date for the inconvenience.' So what are you guys going to do?" She asked.

Aiden looked at the boys and said, "Well I guess we are going to have to either have someone write music or forfeit the battle." He looked at his band and said, "Okay guys, I want each of you to go home and try and write songs. We will go over what you guys have tomorrow at lunch. We need at least one song ready to go before our next practice. See you guys later." With that the boys all went home to try and not fail the band.

* * *

*The Next Day*

In the band room during lunch, the Rebels sat around in a circle trying to share their ideas of songs. The only problem was that they either were to vulgar or too much about political reasons. "Come on guys, there are so many great ideas out there for brilliant songs. Don't tell me that this is all you guys have." Aiden said so frustrated with this process.

Eponine stepped forward and said, "Well... I have a few ideas for some songs. I just have to run off some copies of the parts, but I can get them to you by practice tonight." She looked down at her feet after saying that. Then she said, "The only problem is that I have the songs written for girl vocals. So you might have to add a girl in the group to sing lead. Which I know you guys were debating about."

Combeferre asked, "Can we see the lyrics first? Just to get an idea?" Eponine pulled out the sheet of lyrics and handed it to Combeferre. He read the lyrics out loud, "_I am beautiful with you, Even in the darkest part of me. I am beautiful with you, make it feel the way it's suppose to be. Your here with me. You show me this and I believe. I am beautiful with you.' _God 'Ponine! These are amazing! I mean I knew you were good at poetry, but this is taking it to a whole new level! Can't wait to actually hear the music to it!"

Aiden smiled at Ponine and asked, "For the sake of just trying it out, Ponine, would you mind being the one to sing it today after school?"

She looked at him and smiled, saying, "I thought you would never ask." Then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

* * *

The boys waited for Eponine to hand out the sheets of music, then ran through the notes, chords, and beats. After about an hour and a half Aiden asked, "You ready Eponine?"

She nodded and took her place at the microphone, the guitar started with a steady beat from the drums and a subtle piano part. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she came in. They had never expected her voice to be that strong for the rock ballad that they were playing.

"_I stare …_  
_at the girl in the mirror_  
_t-shirt …_  
_torn up jeans, no beauty queen._  
_But the way that you see me_  
_You get underneath me_  
_and all my defenses just fall away … fall away …_

_I am beautiful with you_  
_even in the darkest part of me_  
_I am beautiful with you_  
_Make it feel the way its supposed to be_  
_You're here with me_  
_You show me this and I'll believe_  
_I am beautiful with you …._  
_I stand …_  
_naked before you now_  
_no walls …_  
_to hide behind, so here am I._  
_See all of my scars_  
_Still here you are_  
_I bare my soul and I am not afraid … not afraid._

_I am beautiful with you_  
_even in the darkest part of me_  
_I am beautiful with you_  
_Make it feel the way its supposed to be_  
_You're here with me_  
_You show me this and I'll believe_  
_I am beautiful with you …._

_I've been the strong one_  
_for so long but_  
_I was wrong…_  
_Doesn't make me weak if you're needing someone_  
_I'm not holding back, yeah, I know what I want_  
_I am beautiful with you …. I am beautiful with you …._  
_You want me for myself_  
_You get me like no one else!_  
_I am beautiful with you … (with you)_

_I am beautiful with you_  
_even in the darkest part of me_  
_I am beautiful with you_  
_Make it feel the way its supposed to be_  
_You're here with me_  
_You show me this and I'll believe_  
_I am beautiful with you …_."

After the last note had been played, the Rebels stood there in shock. The boys that usually attended the band practices had their mouths hanging open. It wasn't until Grantaire, the energy drink addict, stood up and gave Eponine a huge hug asking, "Ponine, where the hell did that voice come from? I mean I knew you had an amazing singing voice from all the times you made us attend the musicals and competitions, but this is a totally different side of your vocals that none of us ever heard before."

The others all tried to get to her to compliment her, then suddenly Aiden let out a whistle. The boys suddenly made a path and he looked at Ponine, asked her, "Eponine, where did you come up with this song? I mean, it's incredible! What was your inspiration?"

Eponine didn't know what to say, she didn't want everyone to know that the song was about Aiden. Though she knew that they wouldn't drop the subject until she told them something. So she said, "It's about a guy that I really liked. Though when I was just about to tell him, he got a girlfriend and I didn't want to lose his friendship after they broke up. So I wrote this and some other songs to try and get over these feelings that I have for him."

It seemed to satisfied the boys, then he asked if the band would mind if Ponine became their new lead singer. All Courfeyrac said was, "If any of us says no, then they are idiots. Plus sorry, 'Jolras, but you just don't have the pipes for these new songs. Though I do think you and Eponine should get a duet for the contest."

"Then it's decided, Eponine will be our new lead vocalist. I'll send the change to the Battle comity tonight after dinner. Well see you all tomorrow." Aiden said, clearing up the mess in the garage while everyone else left for their homes. He saw Marius take Eponine outside and heard him say, "Look Ponine, I'm really flattered that you wrote that song about me, but I really only like you as a friend... Wait... Why are you laughing? This is serious!" Eponine continued laughing.

She finally could breathe enough to gasp out, "Marius... Oh, Marius... I wrote this song a year before you even moved here. Though even if it was about you, I got over my feelings for the guy because I realized that he would never see me as more than a friend. So don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a hug and headed into the front door of the house still chuckling.

Aiden thought, "I guess whoever she had feelings for is definitely out of the picture. Unless... She was just saying that to cover up her true feelings? Naw, she is definitely over him. Now all was in the clear for me to make my move." With a smile on his face he went inside to eat with his family.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Any good? Let me know and go to my profile and vote for the Musical for the entrance of Cosette and don't worry I'll try and update Wednesday afternoon for my story "What If?" I just have to finish a few more thoughts on the new chapter and edit. I do not own the song Beautiful with You, that belong solely to the Amazing band known as Halestorm. So you all know what to do! So PLEASE do it! Thank you all!**


	2. I'd Come For You

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've been working almost every night since I last updated and now I finally have a set schedule for at least a little while. I also want to say thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! I just want your opinion on if I should let the other members of the band get a solo so it's fair. If you think that they should, let me know the band member and the song that they should get. I would really appreciate it! **

**Anyway, so this chapter is going to be from Enjolras POV! *Waiting for the screams to subside* Okay so I want to let you all know that there will be a song that Enjolras had "Wrote" after Eponine had almost been killed by her parents, Combeferre will find it and sing it for Eponine because he knows that Enjolras will refuse to ever sing about his feelings for her. Ok so let's go!**

* * *

**Aiden's POV **

It has been over a week since Eponine joined the Rebels. We just love how she sings with such emotional depth, how she just lost herself in the songs, as well as the fact that she has written so many amazing songs. Though now the problem isn't the fact that we have no songs for the performances, but more so to the fact that we can't figure out which songs to use. We just finished up another trainwreck of a rehearsal, with another heated debate on which songs we would use. So like any leader, I came up with the solution to sit down with Eponine tonight and go through each of her songs , choose the top ten we think would work out best for the group, and then during lunch we would vote on the top five songs that made up our set list.

So that is how I find myself now, after finishing up homework and dinner, sitting in Eponine's room in our pajamas, while sitting on her bed going through the piles of sheet music with lyrics. My red and black checkered pajama pants littered with different songs that I have yet go through. After about five hours, Eponine and I had the majority sorted into three piles: Not Rebels material, Future Songs, and The Battle Songs. Though Eponine had final say on which songs she was okay with using.

I looked up from the song that I currently held in my hand to Ponine, as her hand brushed up against my arm for the fifteenth time tonight, and my heart began to flutter. I spotted one of her lesser scars that her so called "parents" had inflicted on her olive toned skin, as her Music Man T-shirt sleeve rose and her green and navy pajama bottoms covered her long legs as she sat Indian style on her bed, her chocolate brown eyes looking down at the music and a stray piece of her brown hair fell into her face out of the messy bun that she put it up in about two hours ago. I look around the room that had become her own. Three of her walls were painted an ivory color, while the wall that her bed was on was Victorian Iris purple. Her bed was a canopy style that had curtains that matched her wall and a comforter that was black with white spiral patterns on the top with matching pillowcases and smaller pillows in purple, white, and black. Her walls had pictures of her favorite bands and photographs of us together, in costumes from halloween when her and her siblings were younger before her home life turned ugly, and of the other members of the Rebels, back when Grantaire was more reliable and in the band before Marius took over.

Her black desk held her computer, which had homework, music sheets, and her camera/ sketches. Alongside her desk held a built in bookshelf that had a lot of books, as well as her closet that held clothes for all types of occasions, dresses for parties that his parents threw and everyday clothes that were comfortable for her to wear outside of school or on Fridays when St. Michele's allowed their students to wear regular clothes instead of their uniforms, and her favorite newsboy hat that hung on a hook near her door. On the black bedside table was a white lamp, her alarm clock, and a picture of the two of us after a soccer game, that I led the team to victory, which my mom took last year when Eponine abandoned her camera to hug me after the game.

In the picture, I was in my uniform of red and black. My jersey covered in grass stains and dirt, my jersey number is 5, and I looked elated and exhausted. Eponine, who was wearing her hair in their natural curls down, in my red sweatshirt that had my number on the right side of zipper and a pair of worn skinny jeans. We were smiling at each other, just about to hug, staring at each other as we rejoiced in the victory of our last game of the season. I could see her smile as it flashed in my memory of that day, her chocolate eyes sparkled as she laughed and pushed my sweat soaked curls out of my face, that was when I really noticed how incredibly beautiful she was. That was also the same night I almost lost her.

"Aiden, what do you think of this one?" Eponine asked holding out a song towards me. I grabbed it as she said, "I know it's not gonna work for me singing it, but maybe you could sing with Marius echoing you. I just think it would be perfect for your range."

I looked at it, reading into the lyrics. I look up and saw her eyes that were looking for approval, but still had her signature stubbornness. I set it on the pile for the top ten we would take with us tomorrow. I looked back at her and gave my version of a smirk, then said to her, "I do believe Mademoiselle Eponine that we have the final song for the choices for the Rebels. Plus, some songs for the Homecoming dance in two weeks that we are now doing because the DJ will be late getting from a wedding." Eponine looked at me in astonishment and was about to ask me when I was going to tell her about the gig, but I beat her to the punch, "And before you ask, I just found out from Principal Javert that the DJ would be a hour and a half late, so he asked if the Rebels could play the hour and a half slot just today."

I covered my head with my hands as Eponine grabbed a pillow and started beating me over the head with it as she yelled, "You jerk, how could you not tell me or the band about this? I mean yeah I knew you and the guys were going to have to go to the dance at least until after the court was announced, but I never agreed to go and act like a fool! Did you even think to ask me if I even wanted to go?!" She continued raining the beatings with her pillow until I jerked the pillow out of her hands.

I noticed how she flinched at my actions and used her hands to cover her face, turning away from me. I spoke softly to her and said, "Ponine, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't tell you or the guys yet because I wanted to at least have a plan for our set list for the Battle. I'm sorry I didn't ask if you wanted to go. I just thought since it's our last year, that we would suffer through it together. Like we do every time my parents throw a party, consider it practice for the Junior Prom that we will be forced to attend later in the year."

She looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry Aiden, I just am not sure if it's a good idea for me to be at the dance. I mean I can't wear a long dress with sleeves to a high school dance, not like I can when your parents throw their dinner parties for your fathers law firm partners. I mean going to this dance means that Musichetta and Lea taking me to go and get a dress that would show all the scars and wear high heels. Aiden, you know how much I hate heels!"

I take her chin and her eyes met mine. For a moment I thought about leaning in and kissing her, but thought better of it and said, "Eponine, have you ever seen what some rock stars wear when they perform? You could find a short dress, wear it with some gloves, a jacket, leggings or tights, and some high tops or boots, if you don't want to wear heels. Please Eponine, The guys are forcing me to stay ALL night. If you were there with me then I would at least have someone with me when Ethan is running around the gym annoying people because he drank four Rockstars in a row again."

She looked into my eyes and thought about it for a minute, then she asked, "You will use a guilt trip on me to agree? Are you really that desperate?" I nodded and she smiled and said, "Alright, I'll suffer through this with you, but you will not be wearing that red jacket to the dance. I'll pick out a decent outfit for you to wear. So that means this weekend we go shopping." I groan at the idea of shopping, but at least Eponine will be coming to the dance. I looked at her alarm clock which said that it was now 11:30 at night.

I gave her a hug and said, "Well Mademoiselle, I shall have to bid you goodnight. I'll take the music that we agreed on and put it in my folder for tomorrow's voting session. Then we have a full weekend for your plotting on torturing me at the mall." Then I walked out of her room and turned into my own room, the walls painted red and white, my bed and the rest of my furniture black, white, and red. Posters of my favorite bands, athletes, and pictures of my friends taped to my walls. I picked up my Rebels folder and placed the music inside the folder and then into my backpack. Ready for tomorrow. Taking on last look at the same picture that was next to Eponine's bed before I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

*The Next Day*

I was making my way with Dean and Justin towards the gym. Our last class before lunch, I had my Rebels folder out as I was putting my physics textbook into my backpack. I was struggling so Dean grabbed the folder until I had put my book away. When I turned my attention back to my friends they had their noses inside my folder. Justin said, "Wow, Eponine really is amazing at writing. I mean this song is just out of this world... wait a minute Combeferre, go back to that song you were just looking at. Enjolras, did you write this song?" Justin held up the song that was titled, 'I'd Come For You.'

I looked down and said, "Yes I did, now come on or we're going to be late and you know that Monsieur Renille hates it when we're late."

"Dude, when did you write this? I mean it is really great lyrics." Dean asked. As we continued down the hallway that held the locker rooms.

I pushed open the door and said, "I wrote it last year okay. I didn't think it was good enough for the band so I never let anyone hear it. Now drop it, let's get changed, we're playing American Football today. This should be interesting."

* * *

*Later that day*

The band was all together for our final practice before the weekend took most of the guys away, three of the guys had to visit their grandparents, Justin had a Cross Country meet, and Eponine and I had to shop for the dance, as well as Eponine had a Ice Skating competition on Sunday afternoon. We had chosen the songs: Beautiful with You, When We Die, American Noise, High School Never Ends, and I'm Not An Angel. We were just about finished when Dean said, "Guys, just wait up a sec. When Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and I were headed down to P.E. today, Courfeyrac and I found a brilliant song wrote by our very own Apollo. I say that we play it to see how it sounds."

I just refused to participate, so Eponine took over my guitar, and Dean sang lead on the song. I knew that my voice was not right for the song, but the guys didn't know the reason I wrote this song was for Eponine's birthday last year and I never got to play it for her because she had been recovering from the trauma that her father had caused her.

So I just sat there and listened to the band play the intro to the song that was meant for only Eponine's ears, as Dean sang the words I never had, "

_Just one more moment_  
_That's all that's needed_  
_Like wounded soldiers_  
_In need of feeling_

_Time to be honest_  
_This time I'm pleading_  
_Please don't dwell on it_  
_'Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said_  
_I'd lay my love on the ground_  
_But it doesn't matter_  
_'Cause I made it up_  
_Forgive me now_

_Everyday I spent away_  
_My soul's inside out_  
_Gotta be someway_  
_That I can make it up_  
_To you now some how_

_By now you know that_  
_I'd come for you_  
_No one but you_  
_Yes, I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded_  
_But now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing_  
_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just_  
_What it means_  
_To let some one in_  
_To see the side of me_  
_That no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and_  
_Find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever_  
_Just to bring you home_  
_Here and now, it's a vow_

_By now you know that_  
_I'd come for you_  
_No one but you_  
_Yes, I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'll always come for you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_  
_No one but you_  
_Yes, I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'll always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'll always come for you_  
_You know I'll always come for you."_

They all turned to me after Dean finished and I just said, "Alright, it sounds fine. You made your point guys, but we are not playing that song outside of this garage. I had wrote it for someone special and never got a chance to play it for them. So please respect my choice on not wanting it played again. See you on Monday guys." I didn't even bother looking at Eponine's face, I just turned and left the garage and made my way to my room. Locking my door I put on McFly's CD and blared their songs, even when Eponine tried to get me to talk. Finally, after about 15 minutes of trying to get me to talk, she left to head to her own room. I just laid my head on my pillows and thought how I wrote that song and yet I almost didn't put action behind the words. I drifted off as I thought, _"I'd come for you, Eponine. No one, but you makes me feel like this. And I almost lost you. Never again."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you all think and also, I was thinking about writing a ValDaya fanfiction because I'm feeling really down about them not winning DWTS this season. It would be a one-shot. Let me know what you think. Please Review! Also I need a tiebreaker for the Musical. It's either: Guys and Dolls, Little Shop of Horrors, or Jekyll and Hyde. The first 5 people who review will get a shout out in the next chapter!**


End file.
